1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cephalosporin compounds wherein a propionamido group having a free or substituted hydroxy group at the 3-position and a thiazolyl group at the 2-position is linked to the 7-position of the cephalosporin compound. The invention further relates to a process of producing the aforesaid compounds. The compounds of this invention shows an excellent antibacterial activity to gram negative bacteria and gram positive bacteria and hence are useful as antibacterial agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of cephalosporin derivatives are known and the cephalosporins having a propionamido group in which the 3-position is substituted with a hydroxy group and the 2-position is substituted with a heterocyclic group, as a side chain acylamido group at the 7-position are disclosed in Japanese Pat. Publn. (Open for Public Inspection) Nos. 101,388/'78; 16,495/'79 and 36,286/'79. These cephalosporins disclosed above show somewhat an actibacterial activity against Bacillus subtilis which is a gram positive bacterium but the antibacterial spectrum is relatively restricted.